The Black Rings of Digimon Kaizer
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: Black rings attack Agumon!!!!!


**The Strength of Agumon**

Note: Buimon is Veemon, vice versa 

**Chapter 1 : Digimon Kaizer is up to ZERO good**   


The Digital World, a wonderful place indeed. Today, the flowers bloomed more than yesterday. Agumon happily watered them. He lived in a small cave with only a bunch of grass in a pile and a bunch of wood in a pile. All seems well for this rookie.   
"Boy, It's been three entire years since Tai left.... oh... I feel so lonely." Agumon sighed. He put down the green watering can Biyomon gave to him. He reached behind for a picture. He pulled it out and sat down inside his cave. He put the wood on a blazing fire course straight up to the roof of the cave. The picture he held was 3 years ago when Gennai took a picture of them all, not, wait, Ogremon did.   
Agumon didn't care much for the rest. He only stared at him and Tai. How he missed those horrid fighting days. Dang it. 

But overhead, Digimon Kaizer laughed at the screen with the rookie on it.   
"Well, rookie, you and some more of my friends will be TAKEN OVER!!!!!!!!!!!! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha-"   
"Uh, master?" Wormon asked. Digimon Kaizer turned back to see his worthless Digimon.   
"What now?"   
"The Tuskmon downstairs are getting all fired up and are ready to release............ the ....... Um.... The uh, Black Rings!"   
"Hee hee, do they still think it is a special gift?"   
"Yep, of course boss."   
"Why don't you call me master?"   
"Dunno, Because............."   
"Oh whatever, send out the rings." 

Wormon reached the bottom of the stairs. The lights overhead flicked on and off. The two caged Tuskmons howled for the gift. The only time they would get a gift. Wormon snickered and lifted the powder box into the cage.   
The Tuskmon tore away at it with horns and teeth. When suddenly, the box glowed, an eerie black light poured out. Little bits of powder covered the air. Each bit turned into a Black Ring, that resembles a collar. The Tuskmon howled and went to the far back of their cage. Black was not a good color/colour.   
Two Black rings ran for the Tuskmon's necks. The Tuskmon caused a ruckus as they came forth. Soon, the Tuskmon became slaves and the other Black Rings were released outside. 

"Gee, gloomy." Agumon said. He needed a drink. He put the picture down and stood up, scraping off access dirt and wood. Then he walked a slow pace to the lake. He walked outside when he looked up. Black rings?   
"Oh no!" Agumon yelled as he rushed back into the cave. Six Black Rings followed him.   
"Pepper Breath!... pwa!". A big red fireball was targeted on two black rings. It found it's target and made the two black rings fall.   
"Pepper Breath!... pwa!". Two pepper Breath's were released from Agumon's last strength. It found.... three targets. One hovered in the air. Agumon panted as he knew his life would be taken over.   


**Chapter 2 :Warning Package**

Tai came home and sadly slouched on the couch. Today is the day he left Digiworld, three years ago. Nothing could slam Tai out of this misery. Kari came in the door, not surprised to see his brother slouching on the couch.   
"Hey Tai."   
"Yes Kari?" Tai asked lazily.   
"Um, a Package from ... uh, some person came in."   
Tai reached for it and tore it open. Okay then, maybe you could slap him off this misery. Kari went into her room.   
Tai tore off the box top and looked inside.   
"What? From Gennai?" Tai picked up the folded letter and unfolded it. 

Tai, 

How's life? Not good here, help us! Black rings! tell everyone! 

Gennai 

Tai reached for his cellphone and dialed up Izzy. 

"Hello?"   
"Um, may I speak to Izzy?"   
"Speaking."   
"Oh, this is Tai Izzy! And this is very urgent!"   
"Cat littered on your bed?"   
"Did you call saving the Digiworld more important three years ago?"   
"Uh huh, Gennai?"   
"Yes."   
Tai explained to Izzy about the package from someone and then revealing that it's Gennai! He said the note to him too.   
"Black Rings huh?"   
"Yes."   
"Hmm, call up the others and tell them, to my hou-"   
"Tai!" his mother called.   
"Hold it Izzy, Yes mom?"   
"Davis is here."   
"Crap, Kay mom."   
"Yes?"   
"Sorry Izzy. my cousins over."   
"Well, I will phone up the others. Bye"   
"B-" Izzy hung up. Already, so Tai did too. His mom opened the door to let Davis, his mom, his dad and Scruff in. Davis ran excitingly to Tai.   
"Tai! Remember you told me about your Digivice thing?". Tai nodded. "Well, I was on my computer and then this thing came out of it! Is this a Digivice?" Davis reached in his pocket and pulled out a gum wrapper, a tissue covered in bugars, a Blue Skateboard keychain, a pack of chocolate bon bons and a Digivice looking item.   
"Is this the thing that came from your computer?" Tai asked overlooking the Digivice.   
"Uh huh, and he came along too."   
Then from Davis' big coat came a Blue headed Digimon.   
"Hi ya! I'm Buimon!" it said.   
"Tai? Am I one of those digi-desk things?"   
Tai couldn't believe it but, "Yes Davis."   


**Chapter 3: The Meeting**   


"Do you know anyone else who got these?" Tai said pointing to Buimon and the new Digivice.   
"Um, Yolei got a Hawk indian, Cody got a Armadillo and that's all."   
"Can you call them over to my house?"   
"Uh, Sure." 

"So guys, Black Rings has circled the Digiworld and I have a theory that it takes over the Digimon like the Black Gears." Izzy said.   
"What's a Digimon?" Yolei asked.   
"I am Yolei. I told you that a long time ago." Hawkmon said.   
"So what?" Sora asked sitting beside Tai.   
"We go back to Digiworld."   
"When'd you get an accent?" T.K asked. 

They arrived in the Digiworld surprised. They logged onto Tai's own personal bedroom computer and Izzy got to the screen with the Digital gate. They all got sucked in. 

The Black Rings all found a target. From Mamemon, to Dorigemon, From Derumon to Pengiumon. But Agumon. Each creatures eyes glowed red as they walked for the castle. The gang watched from behind as a passing Monokuromon nearly whacked them with it's tail.   
"Wow, look at that!" Cody said.   
"Surprising." Izzy said.   
They watched as more came, Ogremon, Zukamon, Gizamon, Garbagemon and..... Agumon!?!?!   
"NO!" Tai yelled trying to run out. Sora and Izzy held him back. "Let go!" Tai shouted. Matt covered his mouth. Davis shrugged. Agumon was last in line, but halted in front of the bushes. Tai started to cry a bit and laid back down. Agumon rose his head.   
"Pepper Breath!... pwa!!" the fireball was aimed for Joe's head.   
"Marching Fishes!" The fishes all shot water out at the fireball.   
From behind the DigiDestined, the Rookies all came out, but Agumon. 

" I do enjoy torture, don't you Tuskmon?" Digimon Kaizer said laughing. 

"Pepper Breath... pwa!!!"   
"V Flames!"   
Buimon's attack nearly stopped Agumon's attack.   
"Hawk Wings!"   
Pepper Breath faded away.   
"Dry Claw!" Armdimon slashed Agumon's face. The Agumon growled as he teleported to Digimon Kaizer's tower.   


**Chapter 4: To The Tower**   


"So Agumon, you did HORRIBLE back there, will you fail me again?"   
"No master..." Agumon said with red evil eyes. he was chained up by his left ankle to a big ball of metal. He growled at Digimon Kaizer. Wormon stood in front of him.   
"What makes you think your goody two shoes rookie?"   
"Pepper-"   
"Stop Agumon!" Digimon Kaizer commanded with his black digivice. Agumon growled and laid down peacefully.   
"Wormon, with this black digivice, The Digiworld will be mine..."   
"Uh huh,.... um master?"   
"What?"   
"When is our pizza coming in?"   
"Soon......" 

"I don't believe it." Tai said slowly through his tears. He had been crying for a while about how he blames himself for letting Agumon get captured by Digimon Kaizer. Though, that's the kind of boy Tai was. Sora knew that.   
"Don't worry Tai, we'll get him back.." Sora said.   
"Sure.... sniff.... over my dead body..."   
"Oh come on, cheer up."   
"Why should I?"   
"Uh.... because.. If you don't..."   
"You'll what? Do it on me now, I don't give a care whether it hurts or not."   
"Oh Tai..." 

"So... How is Tai Sora?" asked Kari as Sora came out from behind the trees.   
"Not good, but somehow.... I think he gave up on heart."   
"My brother? Never."   
"Yeah? Your right Kari, Sora, I thought you knew Tai, Heck. he's my cousin and I know more about him." Davis said. Veemon ran up to Davis panting, he had been running laps around.   
"An...other...round....Dav-ish....huh...huh... whew!" and he was off again.   
"Yeah, well, good luck Veemon."   
"Davis!"   
"What Kari?"   
"Help me! Sora is disbelieving her boyfriend!" Kari shouted. That caught everyone off guard and into the conversation.   
"Sora!" Yolei said.   
"So?" Sora said in a matter-of-fact way.   
"How incon..incon...uh..."   
"Inconvenient" Izzy said continuing Cody's words.   
"Yeah, Thanks!"   
"No problem Cody." Izzy said back.   
"Hey.. come on Sora, cheer up Tai, Please?" asked T.K.   
"Fine..." Sora said going back into the forest. 

Tai slouched and cleared away his tears as Buimon came up to him.   
"Hi ya Tai, what's up?"   
"Nothing much...."   
"Oh... can I talk to ya? If your don't mind..."   
"Sure accent boy... sit." Buimon obeyed.   
"Um.... Sorry Tai, but uh..... is this Agumon thing getting' you down?"   
"Yeah, what else can it be?"   
"Duh...Uh...I have gotten no clue.. Neider does my speech sound good."   
"Heh heh.."   
The sea in front of them washed up dust and seaweed. It roared its waves and went down, but it would then go up and down again.... The sound of it sounded so familiar... Oh right.... Greymon's roar. The sun was setting and Digimon Kaizer was soon to sleep. Soon, a threat of the night would go away... They hoped. Tai watched as the ocean did a small wave. But.. something shiny stood out....   
"Hey Tai, do ya-"   
"Uh-huh."   
"Is it-"   
"Dunno"   
"Shall we go check it-"   
"Yes."   
The two got up and went towards it. It was a peanut shaped egg with a horn sticking out. An egg? Definitely. Buimon screeched and Tai was dumbfounded. Sora just caught up.   
"Hey guys, did you-"   
"Shh.."   
"Gee you interrupt us a-"   
"Quiet Buimon."   
The egg sat there. Buimon was so excited and picked it up.   
"Jus git Dav-ish over!" Buimon said excitedly...   
"Why?" Tai asked.   
"Jus do it!"   
But before Buimon spoke again, Davis came running up along with the others.   
"Buimon, We heard you scream! What's with that! That scream screeching!"   
"The Digiegg of Friendship!"   
"Whoa!" Davis said taking the egg. "What's it for?"   
"Ya open it up and I can then digivolve! But you gotta say Digiarmor Energize!... Er, or was it Digiegg Digivolve?"   
"Buimon!" Armdimon said, "Digiarmor Energize!". Cody smiled and patted Armdimon's head.   
"Well," Izzy said interrupting, "We have good news too.."   
"What?" Yolei asked.   
"Didn't you hear the first time Yolei? Digimon Kaizer has a tower to the north, shielded by totally high tech data and Digimon surrounding the force field and-"   
"English Izzy?" Tai asked.   
"Uh, Let's proceed north to the tower.. eh heh.."   
"Better.." Tai said.   


**Chapter 5 : Digimon Kaizer's Slave**   


"Well Agumon.. I suspect your ex-owner will be arriving soon." Digimon Kaizer said holding back a laugh. Agumon, whom was chained to the wall by two chains hooked onto the black ring on his neck. Agumon roared fiercely and clawed at the fierce chains that held him back.   
"Agumon..... ha ha.... it is so a pity for you to whimper at my feet." Digimon Kaizer said. The t-rex in miniature roared again and bit the air as Digimon Kaizer returned to viewing the computer screen.   
"Well Tai........... You will have lost one friend..... wait! Will? you already have! A HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!". Wormon stood in the doorway shaking his head.   
"I have a master whom laughs his head off for no peticular reason..." 

"This is it gang... Digimon Kaizer's Tower of Doom and Horror and Frightfulness and Scariness and......"   
"Shut up Izzy" Matt said. Gabumon shrugged to Tentomon who only shrugged back. Tai, who was scratching and clawing at the door, did not hear Matt's warning about bats. Sure enough, the door slammed open and bats came fluttering out like maniacs.   
"Dang it!" Tai yelled covering Kari and Gatomon. T.K yelled at the bats and slapped them with his hands. Patamon Boom Bubbled the ones behind T.K. Once the bat-sky cleared, a voice boomed through speakers.   
"Well Digidestined.... look up...". Sure enough up on top was Digimon Kaizer on the window ledge. "Time for your death... Agumon! Tend to these awful beats while I get some coffee! Wormon! Snatch me coffee, I am too lazy..."   
Agumon jumped from the edge and digivolved along the way.   
"Agumon digivolve to..... Greymon"   
"Greymon digivolve to ..... Metal Greymon"   
"No Agumon... Why must you?" Tai said falling to his knees.   
Veemon looked anxiously at Davis.   
"Shall we?"   
"Digiarmor Energize!"   
"Buimon armordigivolve to........... Raidramon, the Lightning of Friendship"   
"Do it Raidramon!" Davis yelled. Metal Greymon roared. Raidramon looked at the edge where Kaizer was. Metal Greymon sent out his Giga Blaster. Raidramon jumped up and attacked the window.   
"Lightning Raid!" The blast sent the window falling with Digimon Kaizer as well.   
Metal Greymon roared.   
"Super Shocker!"   
"Blue Blaster!"   
"Boom Bubble!"   
"Lightning Raid!"   
The champion and three rookies attacks had only scratched Metal Greymon. The huge beast roared. Digimon Kaizer stood up only to be attacked by Matt and Sora.   
Cody bent down into the bushes and picked up... a Digiegg. Armdimon smiled.   
"Digiarmor Energize? What the heck?"   
"Armdimon armordigivolve to............... Digmon!"   
"Gold Rush!". Metal Greymon fell back a step and roared!   
"Mega Claw!" Tentomon and Gabumon jumped out of the way, Patamon flew up as the two champions evaded his attack.   
"Lightning Raid!"   
"Gold Rush!" Metal Greymon growled and let out his Giga Blast.   
Patamon and Tentomon fell. Gabumon jumped and bit Metal Greymon's arm. Raidramon remained unscratched and stood beside Digmon.   
"Lightning Raid!" Metal Greymon blocked it with his metal claw and then swung it at Gabumon who fell backwards.   
"Gold Rush!" The huge Metal dinosaur showed his wings and took air. He took in energy and roared. Tai cried as he looked up. It's time for some action, he thought. He stood up. Metal Greymon prepared and aimed.   
"Giga Flames!!!!!!" Flames of Blue and Orange hit the champions as they fell back and de-digivolved to Buimon and Armdimon.   
Metal Greymon landed and stared at the tear stained Tai who stood in front of him. Digimon Kaizer laughed and got hit in the stomach again.   
"Try as you... OOF! Sorry, But try as you Please, Metal Greymon will not tolerate any bad ex-owners!"   
"Please Metal Greymon! He is a big fat oof! Don't listen!"   
"Shoot him slave!"   
"Metal Greymon...."   
"SHOOT YOU THING!"   
"Don't!"   
"Listen to him!" Kari said to Metal Greymon. "Tai is your friend!"   
"No! Your my slave! Now shoot!"   
"Dang it, don't you have any other words Kaizer?"   
"Die Tai!"   
Metal Greymon shoot and a huge cloud of smoke appeared along with a hideous scream. The smoke cleared a bit..... Tai was..... lifeless...... Kari cried, it was a silent moment as Tai attracted a crowd. Metal Greymon's black ring was rid of and he de-digivolved back to Agumon.   
"Tai!" Digimon Kaizer sighed. Then all of a sudden, a black ring (black belt! Should have known). Digimon Kaizer walked over.   
"Umm.... I am Ken.. Sorry if I caused trouble..... umm...."   
"GO AWAY!" Sora yelled.   
"Whoa! I am real sorry, um, my dad owns a cemetery... did you need a position?"   
"Guys.." Agumon said from behind. Everyone's heads turned to the fading Digimon.   
"Me and Tai will be leaving.. Kari, take Tai's Digivice... Go home.. It's no use here.."   
With that... Both disappeared.   


Please check out the sequel, The Beginning of the End, when it comes! Thanks for reading! Please review and check out my homepage! 

Ice Wolf17   
Created 08/23/00 - Edited 09/13/02 


End file.
